


Day 15 - Dirty Talk

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, But It's Also Very Smutty, Established Relationship, I think?, Multi, OT3, Smut, slightly rough sex, with lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac is trying to work on his bike and his boyfriends just WON'T STOP TALKING.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Day 15 - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> Thanks for brainstorming this one with my Orianess!!!! You are a saviour!
> 
> Sorry I'm a few days behind guys. I got sick this week. Working on catching up though!
> 
> Also: advanced warning I'm TERRIBLE at writing dirty talk.

Mac lays under the bike in the living room, looking up at everything connected to the carburetor. It’s the next hurdle; he has to remove and replace it.

He lets his hands fall to his chest for a minute’s rest, and listens to the domestic noise that has taken over his house. Especially since Nick moved in.

Jack’s watching hockey (Dallas, of course), while Nick is curled up by his side reading some new book he picked up on bugs. Jack occasionally yells at the refs for making bad calls, while Nick teases him and tickles at his side to cheer him up.

Mac leans up a little to watch the scene, Jack relaxed back into the couch, one foot up on the coffee table, Nick under his arm.

It makes Mac smile before he gets back to work and starts removing hose clamps. The sound of his boyfriends in the background becomes a steady comforting buzz that he doesn’t listen to, but it settles over him like a warm blanket. He never needs to be alone again. The house is full of noise and happiness all the time, and he never thought he’d have that. When Bozer moved out the place had seemed so empty and quiet all the time. Mac’s never been happy like this.

He tunes back into the conversation when he hears Jack’s arguing voice kick up. And not the kind where he’s arguing with someone on TV who can’t hear him, but when he’s trying to make a point to a real live person.

“No way man,” Jack says. “There is just no way. You’re nuts.”

“I’m not,” Nick replies. “It’s ok Jack. You know people are allowed to be better than you at some things, right?”

“Well you’re not better than me,” Jack barks. “So we don’t need to discuss it at all.”

Mac leans up on an elbow and looks at his two idiots. They’re still curled up together, but Jack’s a little tense.

“What are you guys arguing about now?” Mac asks.

“Nicky here, insists that he’s better at dirty talk than good ole moi,” Jack says grumpily. “And I’m sorry but it just ain’t true.”

Nick laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, it definitely is.”

Mac rolls his eyes and lays back down under the bike. He’s not touching that argument with a ten foot pole. No chance.

“Well, why don’t we let Mac decide,” Jack says, voice getting playful. “I mean c’mon. Not like he does much dirty talk so he’s not in the runnin’.”

“Alright,” Nick says. Mac hears him shift on the couch. “So, come on Mac.”

“I am definitely not getting in the middle of this,” Mac says. “I’m just laying here working on my bike. And that’s all I’m going to do.”

“He definitely is, ain’t he Nicky?” Jack asks. “Just layin’ there, legs spread, just waitin’ for us.”

Nick chuckles a little.

Mac tries to focus and ignore the excitement and teasing in Jack’s voice. He isn’t entirely successful, and feels the arousal start to tingle through him.

“Looks that way,” Nick says. Mac hears the distinct sound of his book being closed and set on the coffee table.

The couch creaks, and the sound of footsteps come toward him.

“What do you say Nicky?” Jack asks, his hand landing lightly on Mac’s tented knee.

Mac closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, setting down his wrench.

“I say we should definitely have a live in-person demonstration of our skills before Mac decides that I’m the better dirty talker,” Nick says.

Another hand touches gently at Mac’s other thigh, and then the wet open-mouths sound of their kisses sends a spike of adrenaline racing through Mac. He opens his eyes and looks under the bike to see his boyfriends kneeling on either side of his legs, kissing over top of him. It’s passionate and messy and Mac wants nothing more than to be in the middle of it. His arousal starts to turn into something he can’t ignore anymore.

But he can’t let them think he’s that easy. “Come on guys,” he says, words sounding strangled out of him. “I was hoping to get this carburetor out today.” It’s weak, even to his own ears it’s a sad excuse.

They break their kiss and grin down at him, predatory, and Mac feels like he’s on fire, his skin aching for them to touch him; anywhere and everywhere.

“Doesn’t look like you’re thinkin’ about your carburetor,” Jack says, hand sliding from his knee up to the front of his jeans.

He’s definitely on his way to hard, and when Jack strokes him lightly through the fabric, he lets out a little moan, reaching out for something to hold onto and finding only the cold metal of the exhaust pipe.

“All ready for us, huh?” Nick asks. “Well, if we’re gonna do anything about it, I think we best get you outta there.” He moves to kneel between Mac’s feet, and grabs firmly at his calves. “Let go, Mac. Let go, alright? We’ll give you somethin’ much better to touch I can promise you that.”

Mac sighs and lets go of the exhaust pipe, letting his hands fall loosely onto his chest.

Nick tenses his shoulders and biceps and pulls hard until Mac slides across the floor and out from under the bike. And holy actual fuck that's one of the hottest things Mac's ever seen.

Jack leans over and immediately puts his mouth to Mac’s. Their mouths open desperately and Mac grabs at the back of his neck to pull him in hard. Suddenly he wants so much. He wants their hands and mouths on him. How do they always manage to get him from zero to hard in no time flat? Mac’s amazed. He’s never felt such arousal with anyone before. The initial burst of lust in a relationship, yes. But with Jack and Nick it never goes away. He wants them almost all the time.

There’s soft pressure near his waist as Nick undoes his jeans while Jack keeps kissing him, their tongues frantic. Mac lifts his hips and lets Nick pull his pants and underwear off.

Jack’s hand moves from Mac’s cheek down over his t-shirt. It seems like he’s going to take Mac in hand, but instead he moves under Mac’s shirt and rests his palm on stomach.

Mac whines into Jack’s mouth.

“Bit eager huh? Thought you wanted to work on your bike,” Nick teases. “God you look so good like this Mac. Legs spread. Hard.”

Jack breaks the kiss.

Mac sits up immediately, and rips his shirt off. Now he’s naked and vulnerable with the two men he trusts most, who are both still fully clothed.

Jack nuzzles his cheek. “So beautiful baby,” he says softly, running tickling fingers down Mac’s chest to his bellybutton and takes him suddenly in hand, stroking him gently to get him totally hard.

“My turn,” Nick says, crawling up to kiss Mac and laying down next to him on the floor, his jeans rough against Mac's naked hip.

“Come on, you two,” Jack says. “You’re gonna give a guy a heart attack lookin’ so good.”

Mac’s eyes are closed, Nick’s breath in his mouth, and then Jack’s callused hands take hold at the back of Mac’s thighs and push his legs up and open.

Mac groans against Nick’s tongue.

“There you go,” Jack says. “Open up for Jack. Damnit you look so good.”

Mac lets his legs be pushed high and wide.

A callused hand starts at his cock; one stroke, too soft to be satisfying, and moves lower, touching gently until it gets lower and circles the tight ring of muscle.

Mac pulls away from Nick and looks down his body to see Jack eyeing him with excitement. Mac is breathing heavy, chest heaving from the kisses and arousal.

“Yeah you like that,” Nick says into his ear. “Bein’ on display for us. Lettin’ us look at you. Cause god damn you’re amazing.” He kisses Mac’s cheek and then his throat, letting his tongue dip out and lick little lines here and there that Mac can feel traced across his skin when the cool air hits it after Nick moves on.

Jack hunches over and suddenly his tongue is there. Hot and wet, massaging at Mac, asking for entry.

At the same moment, Nick sucks a nipple into his mouth and Mac’s body is electrified. These two men are mouthing, wet and hot, at his body at the same time and he doesn’t know how to cope. It’s not like it’s never happened before, but each and every time is an overwhelming experience.

Jack pulls away as Nick moves to the other nipple, nibbling this time.

“You taste so good Mac,” Jack says, breathing huffing against Mac’s wet body. “I can’t get enough’a the way you taste.” He presses back in, tongue insistent.

Mac breathes deep and tries to relax. He knows just how good Jack’s tongue feels inside of him, and he wants it so badly; wants to let Jack in.

“Wish I was inside you right now,” Nick says, tongue trailing down Mac’s stomach. “God I’d fuck you into the floor. Make you scream.” Nick makes these promises all the time during sex. They’re empty. Mac never talks or makes noise during sex. And yet, the idea that Nick would try to fuck his voice out of him, makes Mac buck and writhe.

“You like that?” Nick asks. “Want me hard inside you?” He nibbles at Mac’s stomach.

Mac nods his head enthusiastically, pleasured tears sneaking from the corner of his eyes as Jack’s tongue continues to tease at him.

Without any warning, Nick goes lower and sucks Mac into his mouth. At the same moment, Jack’s tongue slips inside.

Mac orgasms immediately. He doesn’t even have time to warn either of them as his body convulses and he comes into Nick’s mouth. His hands find his boys, who lick and suck him through the explosion of pleasure. One hand grips tightly at Nick’s shoulder, while the other takes a handful of Jack’s hair.

When they hear Mac huff, over sensitized, and he pushes at them a little, they finally pull back.

Mac’s legs fall limp to the floor with no one to hold them up any more.

Jack and Nick immediately scramble for each other over Mac’s body, kissing, and sharing tastes from different parts of him between them. Mac twitches with arousal at the thought, despite being spent.

Their hands wander each other’s bodies, pulling at shirts and throwing them to the floor. Zippers are pulled down, hands slide into underwear.

“No,” Jack gasps, even though he’s thrusting into Nick’s grip. “No, not enough Nicky.”

“Ok, fuck me then,” Nick growls. “Bend me over the couch. On the floor. God, I don’t care Jack. Just do it already.” Nick tends to get demanding and a little more aggressive during sex. Mac really doesn’t mind. Mild mannered scientist turned sex god isn’t a turn off at all.

Mac’s too exhausted to move, and watches as they pull each other to their feet and get rid of the rest of their clothes.

“Hold that thought,” Jack says, before he runs back to the bedroom. He comes back with the bottle of lube and kisses Nick again while he rolls it between his palms, warming it up.

Nick reaches between them and strokes Jack.

Mac’s pretty sure he’s going to be hard again before they’re done because: Jesus Christ how could he not be?

Without warning, Jack pulls back, turns Nick and shoves him toward the couch.

“Yes Jack,” Nick says before anything’s even happened. He bends over the arm of the couch, and spreads his legs wide.

“Nicky, you look so good. So eager,” Jack says. Mac knows that dirty talk doesn’t always come naturally to Jack. They didn’t do it a lot when it was just the two of them. But something about Nick brings it out in Jack, and Mac will never complain. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” Jack pours the lube right out onto Nick’s body, letting it slide down between his cheeks where Jack catches it and immediately pushes a finger inside.

Nick and Jack have always done things a little more rough with each other than with Mac. Which is totally fine with Mac. Rough has never been his thing. But watching the two of them manhandle each other, and push their limits because they both enjoy it, gets Mac excited every time.

“You like that?” Jack asks, thrusting his finger in and out of Nick’s body.

From where he’s laying, Mac has a perfect view and it makes him salivate.

“More Jack,” Nick demands. “Give me more already. I said I wanted you to fuck me, not tease me.”

Jack obeys, too excited for teasing probably, from the way his cock is curved up against his belly so hard.

Two fingers are sliding in and out in no time, and two of Jack’s large fingers are more than enough.

He lines up and presses into Nick. It’s not as slow as Mac likes. Not the torturous first slide. Instead it’s a hard firm press, deep all in one go.

Nick shouts a “yes” into the room and takes himself in hand. Of the three of them he has the most insane stamina, and he’s probably looking to finish around the same time as Jack, so his hand is a brutal blur of slick palm.

Jack starts a hard and fast rhythm, the both of them too worked up for anything slow and romantic.

They both shout sentences full of encouragement and praise at each other. “You’re so good for my Nicky. Take it so good,” accompanied by: “Harder Jack. You were made for this. Feels so perfect.” It goes on and on in circles. Jack’s hips slapping mercilessly against Nick’s beautiful perfect body. Nick’s hand racing Jack for the finish.

Mac takes himself in hand again. He won’t be able to come again anytime soon, but he’s so turned on he can’t help himself.

“Jack I’m gonna come!” Nick shouts. “Back up, back up. Not on the couch dude.”

Jack obeys and they walk backward together so awkwardly that Mac almost laughs. But then Jack bends his knees and wraps an arm around Nick’s chest, pulling him up to standing, and bites at his shoulder as he resumes thrusting again.

Nick comes on his stomach, falling back into Jack and almost knocking him over. But every muscle in Jack’s body tenses to keep them standing as he grunts and groans through his own orgasm.

They stand like that, out of breath, Jack’s arm wrapped around Nick, Nick’s clean hand clutching Jack’s forearm, and Mac is in awe. These two ridiculously hot men are his to keep.

“Fuuuuck,” Mac exhales on a whisper, still stroking himself with a tight fist.

Both men look up from their post-orgasm come down, eyes wide at Mac’s words. Mac never speaks when he's aroused. Never before, and he's obviously shocked them. 

Jack groans and his hips thrust forward one more time, making Nick moan in turn.

“Ok,” Jack says, “Mac wins the dirty talk contest.”

“Agreed,” Nick says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally... over all the stuff I've written in this verse so far... I give the award for Best Dirty Talk to Nick Stokes. ;)


End file.
